sandiego_cooperfandomcom-20200214-history
El Jefe
El Jefe (エル・ヘフェ, Eru Hefe), is both a fictional character and antagonist of the ''Sandiego Cooper'' series. He is an anthropomorphic, male Siberian tiger, a military mercenary commander, and was part of Cyrille Le Paradox's gang. He was situated in Feudal Japan as a dictator and assigned to steal Rioichi Cooper's cane for Le Paradox. "A magnificent likeness isn't it, Cooper? Almost as handsome as the real thing!" :—El Jefe, boasting to Sly about his gigantic statue. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Nolan North (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (Canadian French), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Spain-Spanish) Biography Appearance El Jefe is an orange Siberian tiger with black stripes, orange eyes, and patches of white fur on his chest and inner arms. He wears a gray jumpsuit with yellow stripes, a brown belt and red straps across his chest. On his back are a pair of katanas. He is often seen smoking a cigar, possibly a Cuban. * Hair Color: Orange and Black * Fur Color: White * Eye Color: Orange * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality "BURN, COOPER!" :—El Jefe, to Sly. El Jefe has a very self-committed attitude and also thinks quite highly of himself, evident in his claims of being able to conquer an entire country with nothing more than three blind mice armed with mere plastic spoons. He also appears to be somewhat of a narcissist, constructing a colossal statue of himself and comparing its handsome appearance with his own. In Turning Japanese, Sly describes El Jefe as a ruthless and cunning military commander. He also notes that his glory has caused El Jefe to develop a level of arrogance and cowardice when faced with an even battle. This is evident during his battle with Sly, as despite boasts of his superiority over Sly, his constant retreats during the battle say otherwise. Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies * A.C.M.E. ** The Chief ** Chase Devineaux ** Julia Argent * INTERPOL ** Carmelita Fox * Carmen's Team ** Carmen Sandiego ** Player ** Zack ** Ivy * Cooper Gang ** Sly Cooper ** Bentley Turtle ** Murray Hippo ** The Guru ** Penelope ** Panda King ** Dimitri Lousteau * Cooper Clan ** Rioichi Cooper Powers and Abilities El Jefe is a formidable enemy, easily as fast and agile as Sly himself. El Jefe is also physically strong enough to lift Sly in the air with one hand and punch him some distance away. However, he comes with some very unique powers, such as being able to manipulate lightning through his katanas during the storm in his boss fight. He uses the lightning as extensions to his sword and as balls of electricity to block Sly's path. His other attacks include using fire in the forms of waves and projectiles. In fact, a fireproof Samurai Armor, which is visible near Rioichi Cooper's section of the Cooper Vault, is required in order to defeat him. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Early Life El Jefe was a high-ranking mercenary commander who had managed to conquer many countries across the entire world, selling them to the highest bidder. Being a military strategist of the highest rank, he once boasted that he was capable of conquering a country using only three blind mice armed with nothing more than plastic spoons. El Jefe vanished into obscurity sometime after INTERPOL forces were closing in on his operation. Synopsis ''Sandiego Cooper'' Plot in the Series Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * Professor Gunnar Maelstrom Carmen Sandiego Wiki Notes & Trivia * "El Jefe" is a Spanish term meaning "the chief" or "the boss." ** In the first part of their fight, Sly insults El Jefe for his name meaning "big baby" to annoy him. * El Jefe has many similarities to the real life former Cuban president Fidel Castro: ** Both are/were military commanders and dictators. ** Both are/were often seen smoking Cuban cigars. ** El Jefe wears a similar green military uniform to Castro. ** They speak with Latin American/Spanish accents. ** The greatest similarity is that his name, El Jefe, was one of Castro's nicknames. * El Jefe could also be a counterpart to Rafael Trujillo (True-hee-yo), a military dictator with a nickname of "El Jefe", as well as Fidel Castro. * "El Jefe" is also the name of a cigar company. * El Jefe can be seen using lightning from a storm to extend his sword reach, similar to Rajan and his staff. Although, where he gains the command of fire is unknown. * El Jefe is the third tiger in the ''Sandiego Cooper'' series. The first two were Rajan and Neyla. * Strangely, when Le Paradox was arrested, El Jefe was seen in his prison cell along with Ms. Decibel. How they got back to their own times was unknown. Although, it can be assumed and is highly probable that El Jefe went back to the present in the same way Sly's ancestors did, the temporal abnormality correcting itself. * El Jefe is one of four characters in the series to smoke. The others include Conner Cooper, Muggshot, Inspector Barkley and Dimitri, although Dimitri smokes a cigarette and Conner smokes a pipe as opposed to the other two who smoke cigars. * El Jefe seems to be a homage of three different previous villains: the Panda King, Rajan and General Tsao. Like the Panda King, both have names associated with high social status, both use fire attacks, and both are fought close to a statue of themselves. Like Rajan, both attack the Cooper Gang with lightning attacks, both have impressive criminal records and both are tigers. Like General Tsao, both are narcissists, and both have taken over a part of an Asian country. * While Murray is dancing in a Madame Geisha costume during the job "Pretty in Pinker," one of the boars is holding money with El Jefe's face on it. * Despite being a Siberian tiger, El Jefe speaks with a Spanish accent, suggesting he's Cuban. * El Jefe is the only boss in the game whom we see actually delivered to jail directly after his defeat. Category:Characters